Lifetime
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: One-Shot based off of Rock and Cena's hug at WM 29. Cena's dreams are renewed. He's the champ again. But why does he feel emptiness in his heart after hearing Dwayne won't return for a while? YAOI RockXCena! Don't like, don't read. Rated T for language.


**All right. I got this idea from Rock and Cena's hug. It's my first time writing yaoi, so give me a shot here!**

He had done it! He was champion again. He looked to Dwayne, no, Rocky. Rock smiled at John. That million-dollar smile cemented something within Cena. Rock walked over to Cena and hugged him.

"You beat me kid. You did it." Rock said.

"I know I did…" Cena said. Why did he like the feeling of being shorter than the person he hugged?

The two walked up onto the stage, Cena with the title in his hand. Rock raised Cena's arm. The touch, at least to John, was electric.

_What is going on here? _Cena wondered.

When they walked backstage, Rock groaned in pain.

"Dwayne? What is it? What's wrong?" Cena asked Rock.

"Damn it, my ribs…" Rock said.

"Rock…" Cena whispered. The trainers whisked Rock away to the trainer's room. Cena was left, shocked as his coworkers congratulated him. When Orton walked over, he put a hand on Cena's back.

"You look shell-shocked, John." Orton said.

"Randy, I'm worried." Cena said.

"I see. Go on." Orton insisted. Cena looked at Orton.

"You're sure?" Cena asked.

"Go." Orton smiled. Cena nodded and ran into the trainer's room. He saw Rock, lying on his back, pain crossing the People's Champion's face. He had his arm draped across his stomach.

"Rock?" Cena asked quietly.

"I'm hurt." Rock said. His brown eyes met Cena's sky blue spheres.

"How bad?" Cena asked. A pit grew in Cena's stomach.

"Bad. I have to go to the hospital, John." Rock said.

"Did I hurt you?" Cena asked. The prospect scared him.

"No, you didn't. It was already happening, John." Rock smiled. Cena felt his heart begin to pound. Damn, why did that smile make Cena's heart react like that? He was supposed to hate the hell out of this man!

"Will you be okay?" Cena found himself choking on the last syllable.

"I will… with time. And healing." Rock said.

"Time… something we're both running short of." Cena said.

Rock laughed, a melody that went straight to Cena's head, "That's true. Go on to the hotel, get some rest."

"Promise me something, Rock." Cena said.

"What's that?" Rock asked.

"Don't make me wait a whole year before you get your rematch." Cena said. Rock laughed again.

"I won't." Rock smiled widely at Cena.

Rock was loaded into an ambulance. Cena went back to his hotel. He got a call from his ex-wife. He answered his phone as he sat on his bed.

"John, I see you won! Maybe you won't be in such a depression now." Liz said.

"Maybe." Cena said.

"John, I wanted to say, I want you back. The divorce," Liz sighed, and Cena walked to the window, looking at the city lights, "was a mistake. The kids miss you. I miss you."

"Then why did you whore around on me, Liz?" Cena asked.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Liz, I saw how you acted. You dropped the kids off at your parents' house and went partying. You were showing off every part of your body you could." Cena said.

"I'm not a whore! John, I love you!" Liz defended.

"You're just saying that because you miss the sex and the cash. You're a slut." Cena said.

"I'll see to it you'll never see your children again!" Liz snapped.

"You can try," Cena paused, "but I have a great man on my side to help me keep them. Goodbye Liz." Cena hung up. His eyes scanned the city lights. His heart ached. Why was Rock causing such an affect on Cena?

There was a knock on his door. Cena turned, eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away, walking over to the door. He sighed and opened the door. Rock was standing in the doorway, his ribs obviously taped underneath the white tank he wore. He also had on black sweats.

"Hey, what is up with those tears?" Rock asked.

"My ex. Just… nothing." Cena said.

"It's something. John, I know you well enough it's something." Rock said.

"It's…" Cena paused, hunting for the words, "it's you."

"I'm going to be fine, if that's what you mean?" Rock asked, his brown eyes filling with concern.

"No. The prospect of not seeing you." Cena said.

"John, I know we've come to be friends and all…" Rock said.

"Not friendship." Cena said. Rock's eyes widened. He stepped into Cena's room. Cena felt shaky as Rock looked at him.

"You mean, something more." Rock said.

"You think I'm a damned queer." Cena said.

"No!" Rock snapped. Cena's blue eyes widened, and Rock put a hand on Cena's shoulder.

"What do you think then?" Cena asked.

"I think…" Rock paused, "I think you and I are alike enough, we've developed a bond. A bond no one else will understand."

"A bond? Nothing else?" Cena snapped.

"John, calm down. There is more than a bond." Rock leaned in, pressing his forehead to Cena's. It took all of Cena's willpower not to lean up and kiss the third-generation superstar.

"I can feel that." Cena said.

"I hoped you could." Rock said.

"Why?" Cena asked.

"I feel it too." Rock said. Rock leaned in and kissed John. John wrapped his arms around Rock, and Rock put his own arms around Cena. They pulled away from the kiss.

"That was…" Cena said.

"Mind-blowing." Rock finished.

"Does this mean…" Cena trailed off.

"It does." Rock said. Cena let his head rest on Rock's chest. Rock smiled.

"I love you," Rock said, "and I will. For a lifetime."

"I love you too." Cena said.

**AWWWWWW! I think that wasn't too bad! I just had this idea in my head and it had to come out somehow! Review! **


End file.
